User talk:DinoTaur/Archive 4
Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Article Comments Is the article comments feature really necessary? They look really untidy on an encyclopaedia such as this one. It's not a good looking feature for an article. Also, admins, such as yourselves, would need to monitor them and delete spam/offensive comments. So why bother when you can just disable? Talk pages are better as they are not included in the article itself, but on a separate page. You may have good reasons for enabling them. Just sharing my thoughts. 14:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :I created the thread. I think only admins and thread moderators can highlight discussions. 04:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi! Wassup, lol I just found out my friend's been jack'n up your wiki through my iPad, (we live in the same dorm so she gets on sometimes to hack stuff...;-;) so just apologize'n for her... Sorry if I sound like im laid back or lying, this is the 3rd vandalized wiki she's done in this week...my iPad's been hacked into to many times by haters she's caused, just don't want anyone from here jack'n me up! Attacker article. I just wanted your opinion on my comment in the Attacker article (the latest one). It may be of help. Juan D'Marco 00:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, I miss being able to edit and comment posts on my cellphone without having to switch to the mobile site. Gone on a trip FYI, I'll be gone on a trip for a few weeks. I won't be able to add/edit any pages or respond to any comments until I get back. See you soon!! Eldiablogato (talk) 16:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Late Greetings Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too, Dino :) I just got back from a trip and could only reply now >.> Chippokenabokura (talk) 00:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Page Needs Deleting This page needs to be deleted. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 07:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) It's no longer necessary to delete it. The page was initially created by a vandal but Juanito later changed into a redirect page. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 04:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Input wanted. Just wanted your input in the comments Battle in Bad Weather here. Juan D'Marco 18:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Also, happy late Christmas. I had forgotten to answer before. Sorry. xD :Oh, sorry. Here. As I said in my comment, the image in the infobox is actually from the previous episode. Is it alright to keep it like that? :And again, sorry for the month-late reply to the Christmas message. I planned to answer back then but I forgot. Juan D'Marco 03:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Galopoula Triggers Hi Dino, I had some free time so I wrote the Triggers used by every Galopoule soldier with a reference and a brief description, you can find them in the comments, perhaps you'll find something worth adding. Hope this can be of use. Can I also ask you if the anime is faithful to the manga? Just for the B-class battles. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) New Page I kind of want to create a page for the web series 'Captain Arashiyama's Trigger Talk!!!' (http://www.toei-video.co.jp/wt-web/) But I don't know where to put it. In the anime section? What do you think? Databook HI Dino! Can I help you with adding info from the databook? I only need to know, well, where I can find it. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:36, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I just noticed it says the Triggers every character uses, and in which hand! Think you are going to add that? I'm sorry I probably will only add the parameters, but if I start working on the characters' abilities, I will never stop, and I don't have the time for that... at least not until they confirm that no new chapters of HxH will ever come out. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:59, March 5, 2016 (UTC) For some reason, I add the information, but the number in "Mobility" just won't appear. Also, it seems the Radar is not counted as a Trigger in the databook. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:09, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Mobility You probably already know, but the template shows "mobilty" instead of a number now. Or maybe it's only my computer, I'm telling you because I wouldn't know how to begin if I had to create a template. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) It's working now! Ok, it's inside a box of a darker color, but it's working now! The only problem is that you need to go in source mode and then save the edit for it to show. You can check Arashiyama's page to see the result. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adding a bot I say it's alright to add a bot, but you can ask for help fixing its mistakes if you want. xD Juan D'Marco 03:17, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Last time! Hi Dino! Sorry I'm being such a drag, it's just - it's not a justification, but you know I can be kind of compulsive. If it is ok with you, I was planning to make a list of the things we have found out thanks to the databook that have not yet been added, and that may require some changes. I can either start a forum discussion/blog post (whichever you think it's better) or drop it here, as you prefer. All of this only if you think it can be of help. Since you don't have many contributors yet, I thought I could at least make your job easier by summing up some data some of you might not have had the time to read. Depending on what is decided afterwards and how much leeway you are willing to give me (I do not mean freedom to speculate, just to suggest a couple things since I can find the time to edit a lot of articles, but only for a few days), I might help you consistently with the Triggers and abilities of the characters. I will explain what I mean in more detail in the list. What do you think? Also, congrats on fixing the "mobility" box. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:17, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, am I putting you in a difficult position? Please, know that I'm not trying to supplant you or anything. The reason I mentioned the "leeway" is that I would try to do a lot of edits in a short amount of time. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:46, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Surnames Sorry, I didn't know. I have been using the names because being fictional characters, and rather young, it just felt weird using their surnames, since I am not Japanese. Thank you for pointing it out. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:57, March 14, 2016 (UTC) what's up I wish I could help, if not to import, update the trigger information, I researched on another atualiado site, and any coista you need and only tell me. Kenpachi black (talk) 16:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) (Ps: I am brasiliro equal to Juanito316, so if any error may be the will and correcting me) RE: implicit reuest Thanks! The reason I did not ask was that I did not wish to inconvenience you... Martialmaniac (talk) 03:07, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. I feel the need to specify that if I said it, it wasn't just for the sake of complaining, so I guess you are right saying it was an implicit request. Also, srry for being inactive of late. Right now I cannot be too active on the wikia for a number of reasons, I'll try to be more present when some things are sorted out (I would like to understand what's the best Trigger template and redesign the Normal Trigger page a little, it needs updating). I'm tlling you just in case, I have images for every Trigger used in Galopoula on my computer, so it is not necessary to add them. I'll upload them as son as I finish working on their templates. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:01, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Clarification Needed Would either you or Juanito kindly clarify this issue? Eldiablogato (talk) 03:07, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Wrong title? Check out this thread. Eldiablogato (talk) 13:57, April 1, 2016 (UTC)